


Awesimesauce

by novembermond



Category: The Sims (Video Games), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Assbutt Babies, Cruelty to Sims, Other, Pixel Violence, Video & Computer Games, no sims were harmed in the making of this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembermond/pseuds/novembermond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki discovers the Sims. (norse kink meme fill)</p><p>What it says on the tin, basically. Loki discovers the Sims and becomes slightly obsessed with it. Especially since he likes making 'Thor' kill himself in various ways a bit too much and has, more or less, recreated a virtual Asgard where he's the Big Guy Upstairs and makes the little Sim people do whatever he damn wants them to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awesimesauce

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this prompt.](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/8802.html?thread=18251618#t18251618)

At first Loki doubts his own feelings, having created a Thor sim for this human game that was silly and completely unworthy of his godly attention. Thor-sim is blond and dashing and completely boring. All he ever wants to do is meet new sims, be friends with that sim, be best friends with that sim, rinse and repeat. Loki can’t even make him bash anyone’s head in. It’s frustratingly hard to even get him to fight another sim.

Then Loki walks away from the computer without pausing the game and when he comes back a few hours later there is no Thor in the house anymore. A little searching reveals a tombstone. Thor has starved to death in Loki’s absence. How typical. Loki snorts. He goes back to Create-A-Sim and remakes Thor. He plops him down into a new lot and starts again. It takes about three days for him to starve to death in a fridge-less lot. Thor mainly paces around the house, getting into bed, getting up again, complaining about being hungry and crawling back into bed again. Nearing the end, Loki gets bored and plops a fridge into the house. Thor dies in front of a fully stocked fridge.

The next time Loki remembers to make a back-up copy of Thor. Thor3 almost, but not quite dies of heatstroke. However, since Thor is a slob who never learned how to clean up after himself, he steps onto a dirty plate and dies of flies. It’s gruesome. Loki cackles. Perfect little game. Thor4 drowns in the swimming pool, Thor5 dies of electrocution. Thor6 gets scared to death by the ghost of Thor2.

When Loki has a whole little Thor cemetery he decides it is time to make others suffer as well. Fandral turns out to be a bisexual slut who wants to bed all of A-sim-gard. No surprises here. It is a little tricky, but Loki figures out how to make Volstagg a sim obsessed with Grilled Cheese. Since no other sim in A-sim-gard likes Grilled Cheese he constantly loses points due to bad conversations about this particular food. Loki discovers the fun of nervous sim-breakdowns. Hogun and Sif turn out to be about as boring as must-make-new-friends-Thor. Loki plops Thor7 into the lot. He makes Thor stargaze with the telescope in the hopes of seeing a satellite crash down on Thor.

Instead, Loki discovers alien abductions. Have fun raising your whole new army of FREAKY MONSTER BABIES, Thor! Muahahahar!

~~in the meantime knowledge sim Loki turns into a sexy vampire and then into an evil warlock. When sim!Loki turns green Loki pauses the game to search the internet for a no-green-witch hack~~

the end ~~or is it?~~


End file.
